


Plans Are Made to Fail

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Kuroo, Daichi is BDE, Kuroo is also awkward as hell, Kuroo is so thirsty, M/M, Top!Daichi, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Kuroo has a plan. God laughs.





	Plans Are Made to Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This work was inspired by people who keep shoving ships down my throat that I keep swallowing willingly. You know who you are. Thank you.

Kuroo has a plan. 

He’s had a crush on Sawamura since he first face off against him during their first ever training camp two years prior. He tried not to let his feelings grow, tried to funnel them through competition and a respect for a fellow captain, but it was impossible because not only is Sawamura a reliable teammate and patient leader, but he’s hot as hell. Not like, runway-model hot, more like boy-next-door-who’s-tan-and-built-and-mows-your-lawn hot or your-attractive-senpai-who-tutors-you-but-you-daydream-about-making-out-with kinda hot...you get the idea.

Anyway, the point is, Kuroo was unable to bury his feelings completely, though he never acted on them; time and distance being the perpetual ruiner of Kuroo’s romantic life.

Despite sharing a common love for the game, and despite the contact they kept through the captain’s group chat, it wasn’t until Kuroo  _ actually _ saw Sawamura walking across the same campus their first year that he realized they went to the same school.

Kuroo counted it a divine fortune that brought him together with his high school crush. All the feelings he’d had that last year resurfacing even stronger with proximity. Kuroo made every effort, then, to ingratiate himself into Sawamura’s life much to his former rival’s chagrin and Kuroo’s amusement.

Kuroo hadn’t been too concerned he was bothering him, Sawamura wasn’t shy about telling Kuroo to get lost if he was being a pain in the ass. But given time, they grew past their rivalry and became friends. Given even more time, they--thankfully--moved past friendship and into romance.

It wasn’t as bad as Kuroo had thought it would be. He kept his feelings to himself for a long time, afraid of being rejected and ruining what he did have with Sawamura. As much as he craved being able to hold him and kiss him, he wanted his friendship even more. 

But his heart had other plans. The more time he spent with Sawamura, the harder it was to hold back until his feelings overwhelmed him and he spilled his confession one evening as they took a break from studying to play video games and eat junk food. It was a terrifying moment as Sawamura stared at Kuroo with an unreadable expression. And just as Kuroo was beginning to panic, he smiled and confessed his own long time crush.

The kiss that followed was pure perfection.

Now, just to be clear, it’s not as if they hadn’t seen other people before that moment. Kuroo had tried to date others in order to move on from feelings he was sure were unrequited, and though he didn’t date much, it never worked out regardless. He had already given himself to Sawamura, even if he never acknowledged Kuroo’s feelings.

That being said, Kuroo is not an inexperienced lover. He’s done... _ things _ , maybe not a lot, but enough that he knows his way around a dick.

Yet, and here we come to a major issue, Kuroo finds himself constantly high strung whenever he’s alone with Sawamura. Before they got together, he never had a problem relaxing, but now that they’re dating, he’s constantly awkward and shy.

In the few months they’ve been together like  _ that, _ they haven’t done much more than heavy makeouts with a lot of grinding or a few handjobs. However, Kuroo is going crazy with need. He wants Sawamura so bad it wakes him up at night, sweat cooling on his skin and cum cooling in his underwear.

_ But _ every time things get intimate, Kuroo flakes. He doesn’t initiate more than what they end up doing, or (and he’ll die before telling anyone) ruining the moment with awkward jokes and bad innuendo.

(How did he  _ ever  _ think he was cool?)

It’s just so hard to maintain his provocative and suave persona when Sawamura is hovering over him with hungry brown eyes and that beefy figure. It’s in those moments that it doesn’t matter if Kuroo is technically taller than Sawamura. When he’s on his back and staring up into that manly face and boxed in by massive biceps and thighs, Kuroo suddenly feels small and vulnerable, and he wants to be  _ wrecked _ .

So, as he said earlier, he has a plan.

A plan to get Sawamura to fuck him, and it kinda goes like this:

  * Step one: Woe his boyfriend with an perfect night out on the town.
  * Step two: Bring him back to his apartment and rile him up by being extremely sexy.
  * Step three: Whisper naughty words into his ear until he’s ripping off Kuroo’s clothes like a wild beast.
  * Step four: Get fucked within an inch of his life



So Kuroo puts his plan into motion the next time they have a date. He brings Sawamura flowers, to which he receives a roll of his eyes and an exasperated look (though Sawamura takes them anyway, smelling them as he puts them away). Then Kuroo takes Sawamura out for barbecue, because meat is romantic. 

Things are going well so far and Kuroo gets excited to get home and move onto step two.

Once they are back at Kuroo’s place, things begin to shift when they find their way to his bed, rolling around and kissing like their starving for it and they’ll only find sustenance on each other’s tongue. Hands have roamed up shirts to pinch and pull at nipples or scratch at shoulders and backs as hip grind rough, both of them uncomfortably hard in their jeans. Hickies bloom angry and red on necks and collarbones where the neckline of their shirts have been stretched out in eagerness. Kuroo has made plenty of embarrassing noises as he’s pinned or been pinned to the mattress. His bedroom is a stifling atmosphere of arousal and sweat, and it’s so thick Kuroo’s head clouds, his judgement taking a backseat to his baser instincts, and he’s lost complete track of whatever he intended to accomplish.

That’s probably why his plan goes to shit.

“Oh god, Sawamura, just fuck me already! Please, please fuck me!”

It’s one of those times he’s pinned to the mattress, Sawamura’s face buried in his neck. His arms are immobilized above his head as his wrists are gripped tight in Sawamura’s iron hold while the entire length of his thick body presses down on Kuroo like a warm blanket. Kuroo had intended to whisper those very words into Sawamura’s ear, purr it really, dropping his voice low to drip with sex and honey. He wanted to tease and taunt, to do what he does best--provoke. But really, how could anyone be expected to think in human language when his brain was turning to mush under Sawamura’s skilled mouth and even more skilled hands?

In the end, the words he desperately wanted to whisper in Sawamura’s ear popped out of him in a desperate tone, making Kuroo sound like a needy, horny, sad loser.

Sawamura stills his movements, releasing Kuroo from his grasp so he can look look at him properly, and by that Kuroo means with absolute glee, as he holds himself above Kuroo with his tree trunk arms. Kuroo uses his freedom to hide behind his hands, though he’s pretty sure they don’t cover his reddening face or his forever ruined pride. Time is said to heal all wounds. Kuroo suspects this is one of those cases where he will sport gaping injury to his ego for the rest of his natural life.

He really, really wishes Bokuto would conveniently crash through his bedroom door.

There’s complete silence in the room right now. Well, if you don’t count the thundering of Kuroo’s pulse. Still, it’s so quiet he can’t even hear them breathing, though he still feels Sawamura hovering over him.

Sawamura snickers, and Kuroo press his hands harder to his face, hoping by some miracle he can crush his own skull.

“Did-did you really just beg me to fuck you?” His voice is totally mocking as he tries to cover his amusement, and Kuroo can’t blame him since he’d probably sound the same if the tables were turned. 

“UGH!” Kuroo groans. He inwardly swears to anyone listening that he will make Sawamura pay for this.

He feels movement as the bed jiggles and the presence above him slowly retreats. He doesn’t know what Sawamura is doing at this moment since he refuses to come out from behind his fingers, but he can tell he’s still between his legs, and despite his humiliation, his dick remains obviously happy about that fact.

A hand wraps around his wrist and gives a light tug. “Kuroo.” It tugs again a little harder. “Kuroo, come on, look at me.”

Kuroo shakes his head, committed now to hiding behind his insufficient shelter for the rest of the night.

Sawamura sighs. “Hey, it’s cool, Kuroo,” he tries to encourage. “I actually think it’s flattering that I got you that worked up.”

The words have an effect because Kuroo can’t breathe for a second. He nibbles his lip and exhales, peeking ever so slightly through his fingers. “You’re just saying that to cover up the fact you’re loving how easily I fell apart.”

Through the slits of his fingers he sees Sawamura smile at him. It’s soft and fond, and just a touch teasing. Kuroo wants to swoon. But he won’t. He refuses.

“I won’t lie and say that it wasn’t, in fact, the funniest thing I’ve heard from you. Especially after all the moments you’ve embarrassed me. However,” Sawamura leans down as Kuroo pouts behind his hands. He tugs again at his wrist, and Kuroo, resigned to being mocked, let’s him pull the hand away.

“I find it infinitely more sexy.”

Kuroo’s other hand drops away to plop boneless onto the sheets as his jaw drops open and his face turns even more red. When did Sawamura—I-may-be-twenty-but-I-may-as-well-be-someone’s-dad  _ Sawamura _ —get so bamf? The BDE is just rolling off him at this point as he stares at Kuroo through half-lidded eyes that are dark with lust, a smirk curling his lips in a way that makes precum blurt from Kuroo’s cock.

_ I’m so fucked _ , Kuroo thinks as Sawamura lowers himself until his warm breath ghosts over Kuroo’s mouth. “You still want me to fuck You?” 

Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath and lets it out with a shuddery exhale. He can’t really use words at the moment so he nods, feeling like a bobble head doll with how  _ much  _ he wants Sawamura to fuck him.

Sawamura grins again and closes the rest of the distance in a searing kiss that leaves Kuroo limp and pliant. When he pulls back, Kuroo forgets himself and tries to chase after those magical lips. He gets a teasing chuckle in reply and his head clears immediately in his embarrassment, and he glares back at Sawamura. Of course it does nothing to ruffle the ever stolid Sawamura Daichi. Oh no no no, he just smiles back as he leans over Kuroo to get at the condoms and lube kept in the bedside drawer, making Kuroo’s stomach erupt in butterflies because his boyfriend is a...a...poophead.

Kuroo sinks back in the bed, turning red now because his brain is unhelpfully supplying him with the kind of insults toddlers use.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Sawamura pulls back to rest on his heels, tossing the supplies to the side. He strips off his shirt and Kuroo has to bite back a moan of longing. In high school they always showered with their own teams. In college, Sawamura isn’t playing anymore, choosing to focus on his education. Kuroo’s never seen Sawamura naked before. He’s felt him, felt the hard abs and sculpted chest, but he’s never  _ seen _ , and goddamn does Kuroo  _ want _ .

“Do you plan to get undressed, Kuroo, or have you discovered a way to fuck with your clothes on?”

Kuroo’s eyes snap up, Sawamura’s are wrinkled at the edges as they dance with open amusement. Kuroo, not one to be out done, removes his own shirt, but he does it slowly, revealing his own taut stomach and defined chest as he rolls his torso like a snake, pulling his shirt off and letting it drip off the side of the bed. He keeps his eyes locked on Sawamura, watching the hunger grow as his brown eyes darken to black. Kuroo smirks when Sawamura licks his lips like he’s about to dive into a juicy steak.

_ It’s about time. _ For the first time that night, Kuroo feels like he has the upper hand. It doesn’t last, though, because Sawamura growls, dipping down to latch onto Kuroo’s neck, sucking and biting until Kuroo’s gasping. Thick, calloused fingers find his nipples, pinching and flicking until they’re hard and sensitive, and Kuroo hips buck up involuntarily, rubbing his hard on against Sawamura’s through their jeans.

“Fuck, pants, pants!” Kuroo demands, gasping into Sawamura’s ear while clawing at his back. Sawamura chuckles, and the low sound reverberates over Kuroo’s chest, the sensation making Kuroo impossibly harder.

Sawamura sits back on his heels again and they both start on their jeans, Kuroo fumbling with his in his eagerness to get as naked as possible. Sawamura rolls his eyes but abandons his own work to assist Kuroo, helping him slide off his jeans as well as his underwear in order to reduce the risk of getting nailed in the dick by Kuroo’s long and flailing limbs.

It takes everything in Kuroo not to whine because Sawamura is still clothed though the head of his cock tents his underwear above his open fly.

“Roll over, Kuroo.”

Kuroo looks up from the teasing view of Sawamura’s cock. He’s being watched, Sawamura waiting patiently as if he expects Kuroo to follow orders--to  _ obey _ , and fuck why does that make his toes curl?

Kuroo won’t say he hurries to comply, but he didn’t exactly take his time, either. He wiggles his ass as soon as it’s up in the air and he hears the low rumble of Sawamura’s hum of approval. 

There’s movement behind him and he twists his head to see what Sawamura is up to only for his eyes to go as wide and round as a plate when they land on the above average cock hanging half hard between Sawamura’s thick thighs. Now, he’s known that his boyfriend is...well-endowed, but seeing it with his eyes and feeling it heavy in his palm are two different things. Spit pools in his mouth as Kuroo thinks about how he’s about to be split on it.

“You like that?” Sawamura asks, his bass of a voice like quiet thunder that shakes Kuroo down to his toes as he watches Sawamura stroke himself a few time. “Wanna feel that in your ass?”

Kuroo groans, his asshole clenching and his cock twitching, both eager to feel Sawamura. “Fuck yeah, Sa’mura…” he purrs back.

Sawamura grins and reaches for the bottle of lube sitting off to the side. Kuroo turns back to face the headboard, resting his forehead on the pillow between his arms. A moment later a slick finger circle his puckered hole.

Kuroo’s breath hitches as the finger pushes in to the first knuckle then stops. 

“Fuck, S’mura, why’d you quit?” Kuroo asks on a heavy exhale. He pushes back against the finger hoping to help it along but Sawamura doesn’t cooperate.

“Hey Kuroo, how well did you clean?” He asks in lieu of explaining.

Kuroo is already having a difficult time thinking, why Sawamura believes he’s capable of coherent speech is beyond him.

“Mm-wha…?”

Sawamura chuckles behind him and wiggles the little bit of finger just sitting inside Kuroo. He yelps, then whimpers because he’s already so worked up.

“Kuroo,” Sawamura says, making his voice ring with authority and slipping the finger from his hole, “How well did you clean yourself?”

Kuroo glances behind him, his chest heaving from arousal and desire. “I cleaned,” he pants, “I cleaned myself out thoroughly.” He cants his hips back hoping Sawamura takes the fucking hint to get on with it.

A large, warm palm cups his ass cheek, squeezing lightly. “So you planned this?”

“What?” Kuroo asks, irritation sinking into his tone as he rises up, the fog of arousal dissipating as he’s left hard and waiting. “Yes, Sawamura, I planned this. I’ve been waiting for this for weeks. Now if you don’t mind-“

He never gets to finish his sentence as he’s shoved forward, face planting into the pillow with a howl.

“Geez, Kuroo, chill. I just wanted to make sure. Needy much?”

He can  _ hear  _ that mocking in Sawamura’s voice and he swears if he didn’t want to get laid so bad he’d punch his boyfriend in his cocky mouth. “Dammit, Sa’mura, I hate you so much.”

Kuroo gasps, sucking in a huge lungful of air as the finger returns and is buried to Sawamura’s palm in one go. “I don’t think you do,” Sawamura answers, and Kuroo can see him grinning in victory in his head. However, he’s too busy signing in bliss to care now that something is filling him.

Kuroo moves his hips in unspoken encouragement, and thankfully Sawamura understands and starts pistoning the finger, curling it against his inner walls. It takes only moments before Kuroo’s loose enough for another and it slips in alongside the first. Sawamura wastes no time in scissoring his fingers, spreading Kuroo open in preparation for his cock. Kuroo is in heaven, rutting his ass against the fingers, little moans spilling from his lips. Sawamura’s fingers feel amazing and it figures that he’s so good with them, but while Kuroo is loving being fucked on them, they only serve to excite him about what’s to come.

Kuroo’s so caught up in how good Sawamura’s making him feel that the wet tongue that slides in between the fingers makes him keen, high pitched and desperate, adding to his humiliation.

He...he wasn’t expecting this.

Sawamura laughs, the vibrations adding another layer of sensation that makes Kuroo’s back arch high. That hot tongue flattens, swiping from his balls to his tailbone before curling around the rim and dipping between the fingers which are still thrusting inside him. 

Sawamura proceeds to switch between his fingers and mouth, working him open for a minute with three fingers now, then changing up things by sucking on his asshole, tongue shoving inside, before returning to his fingers. Sometimes he uses both, and there’s no pattern to what he’s doing but it keeps Kuroo on his toes, and it’s almost too much and somehow still not enough. Kuroo’s legs are spread so far he can almost rut into the sheets beneath him, and he’s leaking precum, the sticky fluid dripping from his neglected and throbbing cock onto the sheets.  His face is buried in his pillow that he grips tight between his arms, and his toes dig into the mattress. 

This is more than he ever hoped for. He would have been happy just to have simple missionary style sex as long as he got to have Sawamura inside him. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to get wrecked by his boyfriend, he just hadn’t expected it would actually happen. He’s not complaining, though. As Sawamura delves into his ass like he’s diving for sunken treasure, Kuroo is pretty sure he’s going mad with lust. 

“Sa’mura, S’mura, fu-ck me...fu-ck mme, plea-ngh-se.” Is he talking? Kuroo thinks he is but he can’t concentrate on the movement of his mouth when he’s on fire.

Sawamura kisses one of his asscheeks and pulls away, Kuroo nearly sobbing from the loss. “Okay,” he moans. It takes some extra effort, but Kuroo manages to look back and watch as Sawamura rolls on the condom. It’s just on the right side of too small, the rubber ring at the top squeezing Sawamura’s cock like a paper muffin cup. Kuroo wants to stroke himself just looking at his cock.

“That looks uncomfortable,” Kuroo comments, still staring wide eyed at Sawamura’s thick cock.

“You ready?” Sawamura asks, ignoring him. How he manages to sound like a gentleman with that cocky ass grin in place, the world may never know.

“Yeah, babe, do your worst,” Kuroo answers with a shake of his ass and a grin thrown over his shoulder.

“Hmmm…” Sawamura hums. “When I’m through with you, Kuroo, you’ll need a donut and a week long vacation just to recover.”

Kuroo stares at him, swallowing harshly, his body tensing with anticipation. Then he’s once again shoved face first into the mattress before he feels the soft blunt head of his boyfriend’s cock prod his waiting hole. Kuroo breathes deep and exhales slow when Sawamura finally pushes in. He takes his time despite his last statement, allowing Kuroo to adjust to his size as he goes. 

When he’s finally sheathed with his thighs brushing against the back of Kuroo’s, they both sigh in contentment. Not long after, Sawamura gives him an experimental thrust. Kuroo gives him the go ahead and he starts at a relaxed pace, his thick cock dragging along the inner muscles of Kuroo’s hole. 

Kuroo feels so full he could cry. It’s so good, better than any of his fantasies. The stretch burns but not painfully since Sawamura made sure he was fully prepared, and each push and pull of Sawamura’s cock inside him has Kuroo shivering in pleasure. His skin feels hot and cold at the same time, and he shakes with how delicious each movement is. 

Sawamura picks up his pace, his thighs slapping against Kuroo’s causing him to bounce on his cock. Kuroo spreads his legs a little more, pushing back in time with Sawamura’s thrusts. Kuroo shoves at the pillows, pushing them out of the way. They’re taking up space and it feels to claustrophobic with them near. Kuroo feels like hydrogen, expanding and filling the room with a potential to burst into flames. He buries his forehead into the mattress, fingers curling into the sheets as if he’s fighting to keep himself from exploding into a thousand tiny sparks of fire. 

He opens his eyes, immediately locking on to the area where Sawamura plunges into him with heated force. Even though Kuroo can’t see anything beyond a pair is balls slapping together and his angry red cock bouncing freely in the air, he can visualize it. How Sawamura splits him wide open, how his cock slides in and out over and over. The thought of it is as sexy as the experience and it makes Kuroo moan long and loud.

“Fuck, Kuroo, you sound so good!” Sawamura growls behind him, one hand releasing it’s punishing grip to drag drag down his back.

“You feel good, ‘Mura” Kuroo slurs in response, turning his face so his cheek rests on the drool soaked bed.

The hand on his back slides between his leg to grip his neglected cock. Sawamura strokes him roughly and Kuroo howls, his shaking legs spreading as he thrusts into the hand.

“Oh-ho go-owd…” Kuroo whines. He drags his face along the wet sheets, stretching his neck and curling his toes in reflex, pulling at the sheets so hard his knuckles are white. His eyes roll back, blinding him, but it doesn’t matter since he couldn’t see anyway. Not with the tears that blur his vision and slip down his cheeks.

“I’m gohn cum...cum...I’m cum,” he pants as he rocks back hard against Sawamura.

“Ohhhhh….fuck...baby, not yet,” Sawamura grunts and pants as he slows down to barely any movement, gripping Kuroo tight at the root of his cock, cutting off his impending orgasm.

“Nghuhuhuh…” Kuroo whimpers, the grip just shy of painful. His chest heavy with the effort to pull in O2, and until now, Kuroo hasn’t known how sweaty he was until it was cooling in the stuffy air of his room. His messy hair is plastered to his forehead, clouding his vision, but he doesn’t have the wherewithal to brush it aside. All he can do is lie there as Sawamura carries the brunt of the responsibility to hold him up since Kuroo has lost the ability to do so.

Sawamura curls his body over him, kissing at his shoulders and the back of his neck. “You okay?” He whispers near Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo shudders as the warm breath tickles his neck and nods his head.

“Yeah,” he answers, pooling his strength enough to lift up on his elbows. He twists his body so Sawamura can nuzzle into his sweaty hair. Sawamura stretches as far as he can, resting his weight on one hand, determined to kiss Kuroo who pushes up with one of his own to meet his boyfriend halfway. His free hand caresses Kuroo’s chest and stomach.

There isn’t any hesitation as they both open their mouths, tongues delving deep and dancing around each other in a wet, sloppy kiss. Kuroo closes his eyes, losing himself in the way Sawamura ravished his mouth. 

“Ready to keep going?” Sawamura asks between kisses. 

“Yeahhhh,” Kuroo breathes back, curling his arm up to tangle his fingers in Sawamura’s short brown hair, and mostly hanging off him now.

It’s fine because the next moment the hand that had been lovingly stroking his torso spread flat against his chest as Sawamura heaves them both up and back until Kuroo is straddling his thighs with his back resting against Sawamura’s chest. 

The whole time Sawamura continues to thrust just enough to tease Kuroo and keep himself hard, so when they adjust positions, he’s still sunk completely inside Kuroo. He shifts to get more comfortable, his strong hands gripping Kuroo, adjusting him as well.

Kuroo sucks in a breathy gasp as Sawamura nibbles on his bottom lip, their new position causing Sawamura’s cock to rest right up against his prostate. Kuroo tightens his grip in his boyfriend’s hair making him hiss, while Kuroo’s other hand curls around the underside of his muscular thigh.

“Right there?” Sawamura whispers into another kiss.

Kuroo barely nods. “Yeah,” he breathes back as Sawamura tentatively thrusts upward. “Fu-ck,” Kuroo groans quietly in response to the shock of pleasure that shoots straight up his nerves to light up his brain and make his cock twitch. It feels like his hair stands on end and goosebumps definitely break out over his skin.

Sawamura does it again, this time with more force and Kuroo throws his head back to moan loud, pulling at Sawamura’s hair. Kuroo’s flagging erection swells again, precum dribbling from the tip.

After that, Sawamura fucks into his at a steady pace, and Kuroo can feel each flex of his thighs against the back of his.

The assault on his prostate is relentless, it’s not harsh, but consistent and overstimulating. It’s feels so good and too much at the same time, and Kuroo’s toes keep spasming. Eventually he’s forced forward, stretching out a hand to palm the wall in front of them so he can balance his upper body weight against it, while his other hand reaches around to grip at one of his boyfriend’s ass cheeks as he ruts back against him. 

Sawamura leans into him, wrapping a strong arm around Kuroo’s middle, his large hand digging into his chest just below a shoulder while the other grasps at his hip so tight Kuroo knows there will be finger-shaped bruises for the next week.

“Dai-chi,” Kuroo hiccups, unable to breath fast enough to oxygenate his lungs. “Daichi, Daichi, fuck, fcuk, fuck…”

It’s not often Kuroo uses his given name and it spurs him to drill into Kuroo with more force. His head falls between his shoulders, hanging limply and he has a perfect view of his swinging, red and swollen cock as it flings translucent precum all over the place. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Kuroo cries out as he’s blinded by searing pleasure, his prostate taking a pounding like never before.

Sawamura grunts and moans against his back, biting and sucking wherever his mouth makes contact. It’s overwhelming, all this sensation. Kuroo swears Daichi is trying to send him to an early grave, not that he’d mind.

At least he’d go out with a bang.

The heat of an orgasm pools in his gut, building and building. Kuroo shakes, his thighs and arms shuddering so hard he may as well be having a seizure. His cries of pleasure grow louder as he spirals toward his climax at frightening speed.

“Daich, touch me!” Kuroo demands, and Daichi complies, curling a hand around Kuroo’s stiff and leaking dick. “Yesyesyesfuckmefuckmenghuhuhuh…”Kuroo doesn’t even know what’s coming out of his mouth, “UhuhuhuhYESDONTSTOP...GODSHITFUCK!”

Kuroo tenses, his jaw stretched open so wide it aches and his face scrunched as his orgasm hits him like a fucking Mac truck head on. 

“DAAAAA’CHIIII!” Or something like that forces its way up and out of Kuroo’s open mouth as he paints the bed, wall, and Daichi’s hand in thick pearly ropes of cum during the strongest orgasm he’s ever experienced. He shoots multiple times, Daichi continuing to milk him as he fucks into him relentlessly.

Kuroo eventually slumps over, lacking any muscle control after being rung dry. Daichi lets him go, gripping Kuroo’s hips as he slows down. Belatedly, Kuroo recognizes that his boyfriend is still hard in his ass.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kuroo heaves, lying on the bed, his body wracked with shudders as he comes down. He swallows against his dry, tacky mouth and attempts to answer.

“N-no,” he croaks.

Daichi sighs behind him, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you Tetsurō.”

Kuroo smiles at the use of his given name and rubs his face into the sheets. “I’m sure,” he responds after a moment. “I want you to cum while fucking me,” he adds.

“Fuuuck,” Daichi groans, rocking his hips slow and hesitant.

Kuroo tightens his fingers in the rumpled sheets and grunts. He’s definitely oversensitive, but he’s not a quitter. He’s determined to tough it out for his boyfriend.

When Kuroo doesn’t object, Daichi picks up the pace until he’s back to fucking Kuroo at a punishing pace. All Kuroo can do is lie there and take it as Daichi uses him to get off.

Something about the whole situation sparks the heat in Kuroo’s gut, the idea of Daichi treating him as nothing more than a hole to use making his flaccid dick come to life. Before Kuroo knows it, he’s hard and leaking again, canting his hips against each of Daichi’s hard thrusts, his hoarse voice muffled by the bed.

“Jesus, Tetsurō. You feel so good around me,” Daichi praises. “You sound so good, too, so sexy, so hot.” Amazingly, Daichi picks up the pace, fucking Kuroo like someone’s life depends on it. He leans forward on his hands, planting the balls of his feet into the mattress for leverage. Kuroo reaches behind himself, digging his fingers into the meat of his ass and spreading himself wider.

“Fuck! That’s it, Tetsurō! You take my cock so well, baby!”

Kuroo has lost the ability to respond, a sloppy smile spreading over his face as Daichi drills him like he would a mindless fuck toy.

His thrusts are getting messier, losing rhythm, and it’s not long before Daichi is rolling his hips hard and deep, crying out as he finally climaxes.

“UUUGHH...fuuuck!” He stills, his hips making little jerks and his thighs quivering as he fills the condom.

Kuroo releases one of his asscheeks, jacking himself rough and fast, his own orgasm coming quicker than last time and just as strong, but he’s too exhausted to do much more than grit his teeth, panting and whining through it.

Eventually they come down together, Daichi rolling off of Kuroo and into his back. Kuroo hisses as he’s emptied, slowly stretching out his muscles as he sinks into the mattress. He grimaces at the feel of cold, sticky cum trapped between his stomach and the bed.

For a while they just lay together, unmoving and taking the time to compose themselves. At some point, Daichi smacks Kuroo’s ass before he heaved himself up and crawls over Kuroo’s corpse. He disappears, the sound of the bathroom door shutting and Kuroo closes his eyes. 

He’s so wrung out. He’s never had a sexual experience like this before, and his mind is still reeling from it. He wants to know who Daichi fucked in the past that taught him these skills. Not that he’s jealous. No, he’s actually like to take them to dinner as thanks.

His thoughts are interrupted when Daichi returns carrying a wet towel and a bottle of water. Kuroo groans as he slides over enough that Daichi can sit comfortably on the edge. Luckily for Kuroo, his boyfriend has chosen to remain naked and Kuroo unabashedly ogles him as he sits down. 

“Roll over so I can clean you up and you can drink this water.” He doesn’t ask, Daichi will always be someone who says jump and others just willingly obey.

Well, others not including Kuroo. “Uh uh,” Kuroo declines.

Daichi gives him an exasperated look that Kuroo ignores. He ain’t moving for the next week. Instead, Kuroo gazed up at Daichi and asks, “How many people have you slept with?”

Daichi’s eyes widen slightly, a suspicious look settling into his expression. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because I want to know. It doesn’t matter, I’m not gonna get upset.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then why bother to ask?” Daichi responds with a raised eyebrow.

Kuroo, with immense effort and loud groaning, pushes himself up into a sitting position. A bottle of water is shoved into his face before he can do much else, and he glares at Daichi as he takes it, unscrewing the cap. He’s immediately thankful as he drains half of it in one go. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. Daichi smiles in satisfaction.

When Kuroo has his fill, he turns his attention back to his boyfriend. “Now, how many, Sawamura?”

Daichi’s expression is unreadable. He sighs and asks, “will you tell me what this is about first? Did I do something wrong?”

Kuroo immediately shakes his head. Leaning over to plant a soft kiss on his Daichi’s lips. “No, Daichi, I’m just curious because...well, because I wasn’t expecting you to be so talented.”

Daichi snorts, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo, “So you were expecting me to suck at sex.”

“What?! No!” Kuroo denies and Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Oh come on, Daichi! No one is that...good without experience!”

“And you have a lot of that?” He returns.

“What?! No! That’s not what I mean!” Kuroo is starting to get really flustered. His brain is still not firing on all eight cylinders and he’s beginning to lose track of the conversation.

It’s then he notices the quirk of Daichi’s lips and the mirth shining in his eyes. 

“You’re such a dick,” Kuroo accuses, shoving weakly at his boyfriend who laughs as he blocks him. Kuroo wonders if he’s ever gonna recover any of his old strength. He feels like a wet noodle.

“Two,” Daichi says.

Kuroo gazes at him. “Serious?” He asks, disbelief coloring his tone.

“Yes, Tetsurō,” he responds as if he’s talking to a child, “Believe it or not, I am capable of keeping it in my pants.”

“I know, took you long enough to fuck me,” Kuroo deadpans.

Daichi tackles him, the water bottle flying out of his hand to land somewhere on the floor, no doubt emptying the rest of its precious contents onto the carpet. Kuroo cries out, groaning in pain and laughing at the same time. Daichi pins him beneath his large body and Kuroo wraps his arms around his shoulders, touching their foreheads together.

“Thanks for telling me,” Kuroo says, kissing him lightly. “It doesn’t matter, but I hate you for having natural talent.”

Daichi kisses him back a few times, slow and soft. When he pulls back, he asks, “So how many have you slept with?”

Kuroo states at him. While he hasn’t screwed a  _ whole  _ bunch of people, it’s definitely more than two. “Um…”he stalls, “It doesn’t matter.”

Daichi leans back and gazes at him, his expression once again unreadable. 

“Nope,” he declares, dogging his fingers into Kuroo’s ribs while using his greater body mass to keep Kuroo from escaping.

“Daichi! Dai-haihai-chi! Stahhhp!!” Kuroo screams, wriggling with what little strength he can dredge up and fighting a losing battle.

“C’mon, Kuroo. How many? How many, huh? How can you be so talented without experience?!”

Kuroo stiffens, smirking at his boyfriend, “You think I’m skilled?”

Daichi stops his tickle attack to glare back at Kuroo, “Shut up.”

Kuroo chuckles, cupping Daichi’s face in his hands, bringing them together for another kiss. “None of them mattered, Dai. You were the only one I ever wanted.”

Kuroo leans back to look at his boyfriend when he feels the heat in his hands. Daichi is so red he looks sunburnt. He buries his face in Kuroo’s chest and groans, “What the fuck, Tetsurou? You can’t just  _ say _ things like that!”

Kuroo chuckles and runs a hand through Daichi’s hair. “I can if it’s true.”

Daichi tilts his head enough to squint at him, his cheeks still dusted pink and _ why is he so fucking cute  _ runs through Kuroo’s head on loop. “Sappy asshole,” Daichi grumbles against his skin, and Kuroo smiles at him, the space inside his chest filling with something he thinks might be love.

When Daichi rolls off him, pulling Kuroo along to hold him against his own chest, Kuroo relaxes against the arms that curl around him, content.

Kuroo had a plan to get Daichi to fuck him. Now all he wants is to get Daichi to fall madly in love with him, just like he’s beginning to fall hard for Daichi.

Kuroo starts planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
